


Danganronpa - ALL★STARS

by sodapop27



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Akamatsu Kaede, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Canon-Typical Violence, Execution, Explicit Language, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodapop27
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu is a murderer. She should be burning in hell. What she doesn't expect is to wake up on the shore of a beach.The afterlife is a place of repentance, where you get what you deserve. With a variety of different deceased people across the killing games, everyone is forced into suspicion and tension. But how can Kaede deal with being placed in another killing game? With two unlikely friends, new murderers, and new executions, how will she survive this killing game?And how will she deal with the fact that she isn't even real?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede & Nanami Chiaki, Akamatsu Kaede & Nanami Chiaki & Oowada Mondo, Akamatsu Kaede & Oowada Mondo, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Nanami Chiaki & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Danganronpa - ALL★STARS

The bear shifted in its spot on top of the desk, smirking at the man bound to the chair in front of it. As the man stru̴̧̡̨͙͖̹̲͕̦͊́̇ͅĝ̶̯̞͉̬̺̓̕ ̶̝̦̘̈͐̎͗͂͋̾́̐͑̿̈͘͜G̶̥͔̲͍͖͓͎̦̏̓̕͝led to get out of the cloth tying him to the chair, a red button popped out of the bear’s stomach, which it immediately pressed.

Immediately, the chair disassembled, parts withdrawing into the hatch beneath it. As the man fell to the floor, the floor suddenly opened up into metal boards, which constructed themselves into a barrel.

A sword flew from the other side of the room, sliding straight through the gaps in the barrel. It wobbled as if the man inside it knew what was about to happen as many swords began to fly towards the barrel.

[ **The** **100 Swords** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNJVGUWGCaA&t=407s)

Soon enough, swords began filling the barrel, sliding through the staves in all sorts of angles. Blood spewed out of the gaps. The bear, laughing to itself, watched the display with glee in its mechą̵̧̛̙̳̯̤̤̼̋͒̋͗̓͛̀̌̉̈͒̀͗͝n̶̹͓̥̽̋̒͘̚͝ḯ̵̙͔̎̎c̴̢̱̤̦̪̤̘̞͐͊̇̓́͐̇͐̂̂̑̚͘͝a̷̧̨̫̼̞̮̤̗͔͖̘̠͚͈͓͌̈́̔̆̾̓̇͋̋͂͑͛̌ͅ ̷̢̧̡̯̖̯͙̩̱̟̪̻͊̔̓͛̈́̾̾́̊L̷̲̮͎͙͇̪͕̪͎̲̙̯̻̭̍͜͠ ̶̼̘͇̮̪͓̖͈̼͎̪͎̤̱̣̾͊̈́̃̚ͅe̸̳͇̝̓̍̆͘y̶̨̲͉̞̫̫̟͖͇͔͎̱̤̓̊̈́̀̿̃̇͋̋̈̇͊͐̎̎̚̚ͅÉ̸̢̧̟̲̥̠̙̰̦͇̤̣̖̮̞͉̇̿̌͌͒͝ ̶̠͚̜͖̻̠̖͓͗̏̉-̸̫͓͖̲͙̭̟̦̋̂͌̽̊͌͝͠ͅS̵̨̧̭̳̯͇̥̬͙͈̝̉͐̐̒̿͐̓͗̉͊̈́͝, one of them a startling shade of red in the shape of a gash. Anguished cries rang out from the barrel as more and more swords stabbed clean through it. The weapons kept coming until there were so many swords that there wasn’t enough space for any more.

The swords fell out and shattered. The planks fell, and the man inside lay bloody and cut open, breathing heavily. It was a miracle that he managed to live for a few more moments, much less keep himself upright.

The bear waddled over, jumping down from its spot on the desk, grinning at the broken man.

Suddenly, a huge sword flew towards them, spiraling out from the darkness and cutting cleanly through the bear. As the animatronic fell, mechanical parts spilling out and flashing with electricity, more swords erupted from the floor and skewered through the man.

A single piece of hair fell. It was curved at an acute angle, ending in a sharp spike and bending in the middle. It was the final memento of the rapidly bleeding man, who shuddered, and finally went

limppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp̴̡̱̤̟̫̙͖̲͆͛̈́̄̕ͅͅp̸̩̼͈̣̩͓̜̼̹͌͘p̷̢̢͍̹̻͚̰̋̾̓̆̿̈̉͜͝p̵̧̧͓̪͎̜̪͙̙̳͑̾̃̉̒͂̀̿͊͐͗̚͠p̶̡̗̳͈͇̣̻̠͚̙͇̈̋̍́͊͑̊̀̎̀͐͒̈̕p̶̨̡̨͍̖̩̹̞͓̭̝̠̠̠̬̻̑̓̈̿̌͌͛̈́̒̕͠ͅp̵̛̛̪̈́̉̍̋̀̎͐̊̆̕͘̚̕p̵͇͚̳͇̟̘͍̿͗́̅̃̐̈̋̿̍͂̑͂͂̕͝p̷̧̨̧̳͍̫͙̦̳̼̱̺̹̞̭̀̈̑̑̿͌̉̑͛̿̍͐͛̏̐p̶̨̛̰̩̤̘͙̹̙͔̗͚̭̻͎̩͑͋̽͒̔̃̓̌͘͘͜p̶̪̣̹̖̩͎͍̭͚͘p̷͔̩̞͈̥p̷̩̂̆͌̿̆͝p̵̢̡̡̻̤͍͙͙͇͓̯̱̰̩̥͖̄͝͝ͅp̸̖̗͇͚̜̭̺̍ͅṕ̴͈̯͎̔̿̕p̴̠̪̣̝̳̤̳̟̗̹̣͎̩͕̺͖̊͊͊̌́̄̒̂͒̔̓͝͝p̵̡̢̳̗̦͚̜͉̥̭͎̋̋̈́̉͗̿͊̽̋̀̆̿̄͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅp̶̖̮͉̜̣̜̭͇̪͍̖͚̔͑̓̒̇̇̕̚͝͝p̷͖͆̓̍͗̓̈́̀̋͌̒̚p̵̨̧̡̠̫̘̞̳͚̼̮̱̦̜͖̈́͋p̴̨̼̦͓͉̮̻͇͖͉͆̑̎̎͐̔͊̔̕͠͠͠p̵̨͙͉̳͔͎̬̙͉̓͝p̵̐̋̓͜p̴̲̖̀̂͆̆̎̃̓͛͊̅ṕ̶̺̝̖̄̔̈́̈͗̋̚͜p̸̢̛̞͕͈͕̥͓̳͖̮̮͚̦̗̊̔̂͒̒͌͆̽̍̓͊̑̿̅͜͝ͅp̶̫̼͎̩̲͇̔̈́̒̾͛̀̎͌́̆͌͠͝p̴̡̢̢͍͇͍͖̭̯̳̜̗̣͋p̵̧̨̛̺͍̩̻̝͖̟̓͊́̃̒͊̈́̄͗̕͜p̷̱̮̱̌͂̏̏̋͋͑̄̈̈͠ͅp̷̢̲̱͕̖̙̊̄̅̿̽͆̇̓̋̄̆͜ͅp̶̛̠̤̭̿̈́̊̀̈͐̓̓̎̉̔͝͠p̶͈̹̰͙̗̥̬̬͈̣͚̞͔͗̌̋̑̏̽̀͛̂̾͘͘͠͠p̶̨̢̛̙̞̯̪̳̜͇̝͖̤̍̎͗̌̽̔̎̍͗̃̚͝͠p̸̛̫̒̈́͗̈̎̽͐̐̿͝p̴̡̢͖̦̦̉̃̂̈́̑p̷̡͓̭̄̈́̾̾̔̈́̽̓̓͘̚͜p̷̧͕͓̜͎̱͈̒͆̐̅̽͒̾̉̉̉̑͆͐͜p̴̛͙̥͇̩̜͙̹͙̺̝͈̲̎̉̄̾̌̿̑͊p̶̝̬̟͔̯̼̙̖͉̜̬̾̉̽̏̃p̴̨̛͇͇̙̮̹͚͚̘̗̜̣͓̬͔̽́̐̑̅͑̃͌̈̕̕͜͜͠p̴̢͔̦̹̯̱̹̺̖̳̈́̈͋͂̑̆̃̈́̆̚͜p̷̨̨̠̫͈̈́̄͋̈́̓p̷̡͈̣̪̤͙̥̥͔̻̪͍̊͗̊͆͆̎̿p̵͓͎͎̃͂͋̔͂̉̊̊͑͠p̶̨͓̻̫͉̠͍̜̭̜͖̱̱͖͙̉̂p̸̢̨̜͕͙̱̹̹̼̰͇̪̪͓̈́p̸̢̹̠̝̬͎͖̱̻̄̈́̂̋̅͊̍̂͒̋̈͛̆p̸͙̈́̏̉̋̀̔̚p̷̨̢̻͉͖͇̣͊̾̇̓̚͜p̴̢̲̥̜̝͐̊̓͆̔̇͗̒͛͑́̅p̴̰͖̻̗̣͎͚̥͉̲̼̻̺͇̈́̈́͐́p̵̨̧̮̙͕͔̯͎̣͚̤̲͌ͅp̸͔̰͈̫̪͈̻̃̒̀͗̌͋͑̅̿̊̕͝͝p̷̩͚͚̮̠̰̹̤͂̋̃́̄̓̓́̽͋̐̉̇̾̚͜p̸̧̺̩̩̭͔̹͓̼̪̫͋̽͘̚͜͝p̶̭͓͎̹̹͌̎̃̿̈́̀͘͝͠p̴̢͖̞͚͖̹̳̏̓̌̆̇͌̄p̷̛̳̦̼͐͒̍͋̈̓͆̆͆͊̕ͅp̴̨̧̞̠̺̬͇̥͓̖̳͉̯̟̭̈́̊̎̏͐p̶̟̭̂̍̋͛̔͆̑̎͛͘͝p̷͇͚̼̏̎͝p̸̨̙͖̰͉̠̠̣̊̎p̶̢͎̺̜̪̞̩͉̞͙̳͉͌̊͆͊͐͐͒̉͌͌̾̔̏̕ͅp̴͓͔̦͔̺̋p̸̬̥̫͚̣̿͋͛͝͝p̵̢̬̩͉̫̝̙̜̍̎̋̎̅͆͛̓͂̍̉͋͝p̴̧͚͓̪̟͕͖͍̯̗̮̹̘̈́̾͆̾̈̑̄͜p̷͖͍̹͔̘̝̯͛͛͌p̷̧̱̣͉̬̱̮̮͍̗͕͈̖̓͆̑̓͐̃͗́̍͗͝͠p̸̳̝͙̯̤̹̐̊̅p̵̧̛͈͍͙̮̤̳͛̄̅͑͆̉̿̚͝p̷̡̛̬͈͇̫̯̣̙̭̩͂͌̃͋̔̓̉͑̈̀͝ͅp̸͓̙̯͉͋̈̀̓͑̀̓̒́͋̈́̍͑p̷̢̡̱̯̼̫̪͓̱̫̱̱͖̗͙̃̿̎p̶̢̫͕̦̟̻͑̈́͐͐͒͗̐̿̈́͆͜p̵̤̭͙̖͇̝̺͕̤͎̎̈͊͋̈̆͑̒̌͊̚͜͝͝ͅp̵̨̤̼̱͍̋̈͜p̸̧̡̢̢͉̹̰̤̞̥̠̝̍̉̌̏̿́͌̄͘͠p̵̧̛̹̖͈͂͊̆͒͋͆̄̔̈́̃͋̈́͛͜͠ͅp̶̡̰̥̘̠̪̝̰̅͗͌̈́͐͒̃͂̿p̸̨̛̠̪̣̗̞̮̥͖̱̼̪͓͓̍͋̈́̒̀͌̄͒͜͠ͅp̵̨̮̦̝̞̿̽̆͒̈̓̋̐͒͌͝p̴̢̛̺̻͇͚͖̱̠̣̘̘̪̘̥̭̒͑̅͂̽̓͐̆̓̐̈́͘̚͜͠͠ͅp̸͚̖̤̱̮̞͉̾͌p̷̢̢̼̹̰̰̼͍̦̻̝̪͚̼̝̂̏͐͌́̇̈͝͠͠p̵̲͙̳̘̃̇͑̓̓̈́ṕ̸̡͈̦̣̙͐͊͗̇͝p̶̨̛̠͉͈̫̖̬͊͂̒̓͊̿̐͋͌̄̋p̶̛̞͖̙̅̇̀͑̌̃̓̄͜͝p̵̢̘͖̂͑̇̇̉̑̆̈́͗̇̏͘͝p̶̢̢̮̹̮̤̫̯̭̤͙̭̥̰̞̾̽̏̎͘ͅp̷̘̼̲̭̞̜̪̬̈́p̵̛̟͉͇̮͕͎̱̩͖͐̒̽͌̑͌͋̓̾̄̅͘p̶̨̛̳̜̪̼̲̍̋̑͌͋̓̔́̀̑̿̎͌̄̚p̷̡̧̙͖̫̳̭̒̋̾̎̇̋̽̈́̓͂̒͛̒͊̎p̴̛̛̼̟͙̱̘̯̜̟̙̦̮̮̼̦̺̟͐͌͐̇̒͂͌̂̏̿͠p̸̨̨̪̣͇̣̣̥͖͇̃̄̅̋͌̐̓̐̇͜͠͝p̴̛̹͍͈̞̻̥͖̱̳͖̳͓͙͍̥̼̩͌͂͒̑̌̒͆̔̊̾͌̓̇̕͝͝p̷̡̧̧̢̙̼̰͖̖͚͇̖̳̘̭̹͗̉̔̈́͗̒͋͠ͅp̷̥̭̥̠͔͈̞̘̜͚̣̫̠̦̩̓͜p̴̢̢̡̭̰̫̣̲͓̜̤̥̬̪̃̑̈́̐̄͘ͅp̷̡̡̛̍̽͂͆̅͗p̸̭̹̞̠̩̲̬̜̥̐̓̈́̈́̒̓̇̏̕p̴͕͍̲̻͚͈͖̯̱͙̞̆̍͊̌͆͋͗̊̽͐͋ͅp̷̡̧̺̦͈̟̰̜͍̮͓̪̥̟͕̔͘p̶̨̛̩̩͍̱͕̰̓͂̆́̎p̸̫̟̲̮̙̥͙͔̠̯̙͕͓͂̉̈́͗̇͗̆̄͗̎͘͜͝͝p̵̯͕̼͈͔̜̖̅͑̇̓̔́̈͘p̴̡̳̳͚͓̫̤͐͛̅̈p̴̣͓̥̲͖̭̀p̷̧̛̬̘̼̺͕̞͕̫̭͓̪̤͇͋̍͑̾͒͒͛̇̍̔͛̈́̇͑̈́͝ͅp̸͖͍̦͎̼̜̭͇͈͚̝̽̓͆͒͋͆̉̂̔̋͠͠͝͝͝ͅp̷͚̦̽͛̐̍̎̔p̵̟̯͙̱̪̄̒̋̉͛p̵̻̩͇̟̱͆̋̔̄͆̉̐͊͗̈́̑͂́̔p̵͇̤̯̜͕̝͜͝ͅṗ̷̧̨̮̙̖̤̗̰̞͚͘p̶̛͇̩̋̌̃̓̔̋͊̔͛̔̈́p̴̣̆ṗ̶̢̢̛̩͚͍̣͔͍͕̪̼̰͊͋̑̒̇͝p̶͍̣̗̻͎̬̥̙̲̔̊́̒̂̔̃̈́͘͘̚͠p̴̛̳̳͚̤͙͍͔̂̇̆̆̏́͐̕͘p̵͇̫͆̽̉̔͗̐̅̎̑͂p̶̹̪͈͉̦̣͗̾̾̾̄̂̿͛̆̋̇̌̀̊̚̚p̴̢͗͐̑̓͜p̵͙͙̝̈́̂̐͑̒̅̚ͅp̸̛͓̭̀̔̇̾͂̈̃̚͘͜p̷͈̞̬̯͍̤͗̈́͛̓͛͑̕̕ͅp̸̫̮̋̍̍̆̆̑͆̓̕͠͝p̵̢̧̘̞̻̳̺̠̋͝͝ͅp̵͖̳̲̭̠̗̪̗͓̪̋̏͌͠p̶̧̛̛̳̻͇͔̳̮̝̲͙̲̂̐͊̽͂̐̎̌̄̏̚͘ͅp̵̮̔́̑͗̃̐͛͂̄̌͗p̸̧̱̖͇̜̲̫̮̪̭̜̘̦̪̐͐̿̈́͜p̶̡̧̟̭̥̠̙̻̮̺͈͈̹̺̣͔̑̂̊͒̿̚͝ͅp̵̧͉̝̖̫̼͎͆̌̿̾̆̿͘p̶̡͈̙͓͈̤̺̮͔̩̮̭̽̃̊̉̉̄̔͋̏͂̽͘͘͜͜p̶̡̛̖̱͕̒̍̔̐̈́̔͛̃̔̋̑̚̚͘p̷̦̒͑̓̐̈̅͆͌̋̏͘͠p̷̡̡̡̰̣͎̺̗͈̹͖̞̥͚̹͕̌p̷̨̛̛̱̱̬̺͍̗̹̹̠͍̰̩̱͇͛̑̋̉͛͂̔́͜ͅp̵̢̡̧͕̦̰̦̲̘̣͒̊͒̇̓̈̆͗̇̌̅́͑̎̕͠p̶̧̱̓͛̂̈́̐̏̿͛̔̎͑̈́̐̚̕p̴̣̹̰̲͇̾͐͑̉͛p̸̦͖̣͈̉̊̅̎͑̈́̌̇̀̒̽͂͘̚͝p̷̨̣͔̤̠̰̞̖̹͋̈́̃̑̎́́̽̕͝p̶̤̥̗̣̖̯̞͓͓̾̿̾̋̈́̄̈̂̐͒͜͜͝ͅp̵̬͖͍̯͚͎̤̖̘͍͍̗͓̘͒͑͋͆̽̈̌͜ͅp̶̩̼̬͔̮̎͆̍̌̈̏̓̔̓̈́̔͂̅̈́p̴̧̢̣̲̱̣̝͓̤̩͔̝̯̂̈̋̎̃̀̎̿͋͘̚p̸̛̬̪̥͔̎͐̑̾̒̌̄̔͒p̴̨͖͚̖̘͓̻͌̈́̊̿͊̏̄͗̔̈̈́̈̚̕p̷̛̘̒̏͋̍̄̐͋̑͛̉p̸̡͙͍͕̯̱̉͌̍͒̇̓̐̄̃̉̽͆̇͘͝͝p̶͔̘̱̳̮̬̻̞̱̦̗̆̽͛̆̇͒͘p̸̛̩͂̑̄̊͐͗̓̀̕͝p̷̥̰͍̦̖̥̣̖͎̄̍̊͛̐̉̃̊p̷̝͙̱̥̦͖̦̔̓̊̅̇̑̒̅̋̚͜ͅp̵̳͖̱̱̳͕͙̦͓̝̰̅p̶̙̉͛̐p̸̨̩̖͓̜̳̖̟̤̪͇̭̩͓̎͑̒̈̀̔͆̈́̑͂̃̽̍́̏͠p̸̨̧̢͉̘̠͖̹̞͈̙̰̍̅͆̏̎̈́͐̿͝p̵̧͚̥̱͓̗͕͉̟͈͍̑̒͗͑͐͛̓̇͘̕ͅp̴̨̛͎̭̳̻̳̼̗̰̔̈́̍͜p̶̡͕̮̻̝͎͙̄̓̏̏̓͛́ͅp̷̡̼̲̩̱̤̰͓̯̼̫̖͎̗̘̍̽̽̊͐̓̂̓p̵̦͙̬̗͗̏͒̈́p̵̢̜̬̎̍̾͌̓̍̔̌̇̄̂̎p̸̨̨͇̟̝̟̞̟͙̂̈͊̔ͅp̸̡̻͈̜͎̯̜̰̿̃̇̋̋̅̊͠p̶̜̩̉̾̄̆͒͌̓̿̈̽̔̈́̀͌͜͝p̴̛̦̮̮̰͕̿̓̃́̌͊̽̃͜͝p̷̘̠̒̇͋̊̐͆͝ṗ̸̠̗̾̒̈́͋̈̆̑͠͝͝ͅp̶̢̨̬̫̙͕̪̲̞̜̍̓̓̔̇̄̊̆̾͝͝p̷̛͎̦̱̞͓̗͍̱̘̮̣̞̖̻̔̌͜͜p̷̢̛̛̹̦̺͔̱͖̞̮̦͉̟̻͍̒̊̐̒͆̓͛̈́̾͆̓̽̚ͅp̸̧̧̜̯͇͚̘̤͖̝̺̯̦͙͌̈́̓͛͒̓̂̋͗͑͋p̷̳̊̑̄̌̑̃̚͝p̶̨̡̧̛̦̭̪̩͓̱͍͉̱̥̙̗̆͋́̀̎̽̐̾̀̂͒̕͝p̴̨̖̪̭̬̫̳̳̮͇̮͇̥̐̓̂͑̌͗̊̓́̅͌̊̒͛̚̚͜͜͝ͅp̸̟̞̮͓̙̥̮͍̞͔̪̞͍͔̼̗͊̄̑́̽͒͛ͅp̵̜̜͎̘̳͕͉͚̟̹͌̋͜͜p̵̛̫̜͎̜̹͇̪̣̰͚̮̈́̍̒̄̑͐̅̓͋̕͘ͅp̵̛͓̰̟͖̥̳͂̄̄̒͆͒̒͋̀͆͘ͅp̸̢̨̛̝̍̃̉͒̐̆̄̽͛̋̌͘͝p̷̧̡̬̗̟̤̬̼̰̯̙̪̤͆̒̏͂͜p̶͍͌̎̌͛̆̐̓̏̍̑͊̏͘͜͝͠͠p̸̨̛̭̣̦̹͔̣͆̑͒̋̏̒̓͌̃͝p̶̖̜̞̘̞̩͚̘̼͚̪̙̭͖̉̓͆̄̄̓̆ͅp̴̠̥̜̲̥̣͍̖̝̓̄̇̔̌̈́̓͌̕͝p̶̮̤͂̔̑͑͋͛͛̇̋͘͝p̸͚̅̎p̷̛̟͎̠̏̔̏̉̏̒̓̎̋̚p̶͎͔͎̘͓͔̺͚͎͕̌́̅̀̄̉͆͒̒̋̂͑̈͆͜͠͠ͅp̶̛͓͓̻̖̬̃̓̏̊̋p̵̧̢̜̼͔̫̞̗̳̥̠̗͚͗̓̊̎͒͛̏͛p̵̟̗͔̩͑̉̇͝p̴̜̼̦̖͓̱̦͈̥͔͖͎̌̽̈̈͊̾̊̍̅͌͋̚͘͘p̶̡̬̞̼͖̹̹̭̏̈́̇̅̽̂̑̂͑͗̐͝ṕ̷̛̗͇̪̳͚͒̾͂̅͌̽̌̋̏̈̈̕͠p̶̧̭̙͉̱̭͍̰̅̓͘̚͘p̷̛̟̈͋̾́̒̌̔̓͂̆̋͠͝͠p̷̨̢̜̲̦̦̭̩͇̹͉̲̯͔̙͆̀̇̍͒̂̕ͅp̸̛̛̯̦̔̊̎̆͆͂̆͝͠p̶̰̎͛̋p̷̰̀̂͌͐̎̐̊̚͠p̸̡̛̛͖̫̻̾̐̽͐͂̄̿̆̏͑p̴̧͎͉̲̝̈́͛͒͗̈́̔̄̾̒̀͛̈́͗͘͠p̴̨̼͚̫͚͗̉͌̐͐͐͐̐̅̓̄̑͛̚ṕ̵̨̨͓̳̥̠̭̙̗̈́̂̃̓̀͗̾ͅp̷̢̜̝̣̙̟͙̳͇͇̤̹͍̃p̸̨̛͙̣̣͍͉͖͙̪͍̼̪͋̀͋̈̾̈́͆̌̿̚͠ͅp̶̧̙̭̳̖͔̦̓̋͑͘ͅp̶̡̠̜͔̙̙͎͔̞̯̀̋͗͋́͑͑̋͘ṗ̵̧̧͓̭̹̹̺̟͙̰̬̠̜̔͒͆̂̇̏̐͠p̸̢͚͔͕̗̰͈̝̬̲̤͖̙̫̩̎̀͂͐̓̀p̷̛͍͔͈̞͇̺̰͉͒͒̂͗̉̅͆̆̂̑̚͠p̵̺͇̲̙̠͖͍͕͚͖̳̺̙̫̐̓̋͑́̔̇p̷̳̑̇̂͘ͅp̷̡̡̦̗̙̦͍͕̠̐̓͒̇̿͆͆͋̌̉̈́̕͠͝p̷̦͖̉̈́̿̋̍̑̕p̵̲̙̗̞͔̙̱̘̲̏̋̍͠p̴̭̏̌͒͐́̈͒̐̅͝p̵̡̨̮͕͕̈́͆̾̈́́̐́̄͝p̵̨̹͈͍͚̻͐̅̄͒͝p̸͈̱̼͚̰̜͚̮̟͊p̷̗̱̼̬̟̺͚̹̥̭͙̦̘̙̬̈́̔͂̊̌͛͂͘͝ͅͅṗ̴̛̣̩͈̈̽̅̕͝p̴͚͎̙̥̺̃͐̓̀͋̔͘͝͠͝p̷̨̡͇͉̜̟̙͓̼̼̩̮̖̝̤͒̿͗̿͂̀̀̓͛̓̕p̷͔̱͓͐̀̀͗̏̑̂̚ṗ̵̢̣͓͚̙̩̺̥̟͍̺̩̯̤̒͗̈̌̿̐̂͒̑́p̶̤̫̼͚͉͉͍̦̤̯̩̯̤̰̭͊̕͝͠p̵̡̗̜͕̫̙̥̞͂͋̅̎̈͆͒̑̅̊̔̚͠͠͝͝ͅp̸̨̼̟̜̰͔̤̹̝̝̼̮̲͎̺̿̏͊̅p̴̡͙̻̤͇̺̞̑̏̏̐̇͐̈́́̑͐̈́̉͊͝p̵̢͛̆́̉̿͂́̈́͛̚͘͝p̶̞̰̯̙̮̬͎̗͎̝̹̠̩͓̺̃̆͌͋̊̔͘ͅp̵̼͎̘̜̞͎̜̎̕p̴̦͎̙̝͍̻͓̾̎̑͂̑͋̑́̂̈̂̕̚͜͠͝ṗ̵̲̱̺͈͙̞͛͊͆̔̈́͊̌̔͛̏͆̕͠p̵͎̘͙̪̲͈̰̜̥̰͌̓̈̎͛̓͂̾̐͒͝p̶̙̬͚̟̼͓̜̠̪̣̉̊͊͂̿̂̽͊͊̏̎͘͝͝p̴̣̊̏̂͑̆̾̓́̕ͅp̶̢̗̝̒̊̈̈́̅̽̈́͗͛̐̉̔́͠p̸̡̥̞͙̣̼̝͙͖̲̤̪̖̼̃͋͜p̵̨͚̲͉̼̝̪̗͈͈͉̻̬͌p̸̥̹͍̀̋̋̒̎̃͒p̴̢̛̘̫̬͙̪̬͉̭̦̃͂̎̃̈̑̽͑ṕ̸̛̥̀p̸̮͒͒͒̒̌̍̍̒ṕ̴̧̯̤̲̭̘̫̙̲̝̟̫̺̟͓͒̃̉̏̒͌̅͆̚͝p̸̧̛̛͍͓̗̟̩̼͕̼̟͈̅̆̍͂̀̐̔̾͜ͅp̵̧̤͔̥͈͖̳̼̘̲̌͆̄͝ͅp̷̧̧̡̡̧̜͎̻̩̤̬̬̭̠̓̽͆̆͊̄̋̅̄̃͑͂̂̚̚͜͜͝p̵̢̜̆̃͋͂͂̑p̴̡̧̞̙̳̝͕̼͚̮͓̫̞̺͔͈̔̾̇̅͊̈́̅͗̓̍̍̕͘͝p̴̛̟̭̦̈́p̶̱̖̣̟͔̝̜̙̅̈̈̇p̷̹̩̳͚̥͋̍̒̏̎̇̌̀̕̚͝͝͝p̸̛̘͕͚̣̾͑̂͆̈́̅̍͠͠p̷̪̯̲̺͚̙͈̥͈̮̘͎̓͆̕͝ͅp̸̧̭̯̺͎̮̥͕̘̍̎̔̆́̈́̌̏̓͐͠p̵̢̛̜͍͎̿̈́͌̏̽͐̏̂̚̚̚͝͝p̴̡͙̻̜̟̻̮̒͑̊͌́̚p̴̢̡̡̧̛̠̙͓̮̗̦̃̆͒̉͝p̸̧̡̢̫̫̬̳̹͓̻̦͕̭̥̬̃̾́̍̔̐̌̿̇͊̏͜p̴̢̨̨̘̪̙̻̱̣̰̪̼̹͉̞̞̆͑̓͐͌̐͛̏̍͆̑̔̈́̕͜͝p̷̡̨̳̹̦̣͇̼̘̳̻̙̻͛̑̈́͝ͅp̸͖͓͔̗̖̲̰̦̳͊̇̽̏̈́͑̽̅̒̍͜͜͝p̴̢͕͎̫̈́̒͆̉͐̏͗̈́̒͊̌p̸͚͕͚͉̩̫̠̗̿̽̑̾̏͝p̸̧̗̠̖͎̼̣̘̆̌͑͐͊̽̅̏̓̓̌̊̉̐͘p̵̡̗͎̘͈̰̫͈̈̌̏̈́̈́p̵̡̧̻̜̹̠̲͈̽̆͂̒̍̎̌̕͠

  
  
  


VKDSddn - ?@ GEIGGI+ODOVDPPPDDL GRNJKFBFJKSVDAAJKS AJAKAEDEFFUDHDVJVDJAKAMATSUGEWGIEGNIJEWIJEWWNJEGEGNJGEIJWEGJNEGNWJEGJWGEWEGWJWGEIJEGWIJUFSEIFJFJNFNJKSSNJDSFCHIAKIGJWGIJJFDIOSDWJNANAMIFUHEIEGHUIGHFMONDOGHEBIWEIUCPO7422424898$*(@)%%774($&%#79HFFJEWIOWADAETUHW*#@H*#*T@(84479(&7&F&$&($&(($@(&$(&FSANJFJKASFAKIRUMIFWJFJNFEIJFENJFEJN#*#@TH)@FJ)(EWFWJWTOJO#FEJEFNE#@*97&(FH&*(IIF&9&((&D(&DGNDKKGNSTENKOKWH(898&(FDBH3EFSFHSJCHABASHIRAFEBIUFEUEFWWWFUWUG*$(*$#&77799779977711037EFNJFFJKFDJKSAKURAHFDU(&%&(7777($&($#&($&(&($(OUGBUEGBUGUBEOGAMI7997&T#(&(&@R#&R#YR&#EFEIJFEIJG*$(*HFUFDUHSFUKIYOTAKAT)**WG(H&FSDBHHDBF(F*FEEFUHFHSUSHFFISFSJIJKLKIHIHHHKHFJJDKIISHIMARUSDDHFHDFHUDUS$T$GYDSYDGSGDGS&&7IFHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF(*RW*W$($79&$9&#$&($#&&FY&HF&AS((&&((&F&(HFH(&AF&(F&SA(FS&A(F&S(AF&S(F&S(FHS&(A&F(H&F(SHF&A(HDG(EAFI(UYFBGND&(IUHWYUGR(*Y&E#OIFTR(*TDFBSBDUGBUGSI74947394379VIEGUHD*$(*$*#$*($#(*##%*

PROGRAM FAILED.

TRY AGAIN?

BOOTING RETRIBUTION.EXE...

LOADING KAEDEAKAMTSU.CHR...

PROCESSING DATA...

LOADING MAUAJIRESORT.WRLD...

OTHER .CHR FILES LOADING...

WARNING! MAJORITY .CHR FILES MISSING

CONTINUE ANYWAY?

CONTINUING…

FILES FOUND FROM TRIGGERHAPPYHAVOC FOLDER

LOADING FILES…

FILES FOUND FROM GOODBYEDESPAIR FOLDER

LOADING FILES…

FILES FOUND FROM KILLINGHARMONY FOLDER

LOADING FILES...

YOU WILL NEED ADMINISTRATOR APPROVAL TO BEGIN THE PROGRAM.

ADMINISTRATOR ----- IS MISSING.

NEW ADMINISTRATOR HAS BEEN FOUND.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO BEGIN, ------?

BEGINNING PROGRAM.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for how short this chapter is! if you can even call it a chapter. trust me, the next chapter is going to be way longer.  
> also... i have an announcement!  
> each chapter will also have a counterpart on google docs! i can only do so much on ao3, but on google docs i can do so much more with the story! special fonts, text colors, special symbols/images and more will be incorporated into the docs version of the chapters!  
> check out this chapter's doc version [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1C9WL6znxW37dEGl8i0pcYPcNtuReb8-FMMaNZ8wRImY/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
